The Call
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: In Season 8, DJ once told Kimmy that her mom died because of a drunk driver. This is my take on what it might have been like on that tragic night in the Tanner Family. ONESHOT! Warning: If you are sensitive, a box of tissues would be a good thing to have.


**The Call**

(Tanner House)

Danny Tanner kept glancing out the window, and shivered at the intensity of the storm brewing outside. He hoped Pam got home soon. She should have been home an hour ago. Pam had gone to Greece to visit family for a summer, and her plane had come in earlier this evening. She had called him, telling him that she was back in San Francisco, and Danny had said he and the girls would be there soon. Pam had shot the idea down, saying the should already be asleep. She said she'd take a cab and meet him at home.

He went back to pacing back and forth in the living room when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Tanner Residence" he said

"Is this Danny Tanner?"

"Yes it is"

"Mr. Tanner, my name is Nurse Lindsay Hendricks from Mercy Hospital. I'm afraid there has been an accident involving your wife."

* * *

(Jesse's apartment)

Jesse groaned as his phone rang. He look at a clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. He pulled his arm away from the girl he was sleeping with, and answered the phone

"What?" Jesse asked

"Jess? It's Danny"

"Danny? Why are you calling me up at one in the morning?"

"Jess, Pam's been in a car accident"

Jesse sat up, waking up the woman he was sleeping with

"What do you mean Pam's been in an accident? Is she alright?"

"Jesse?" the woman asked. Jesse motioned for her to be quiet

"I don't know if she was alright. I was about to wake the girls up and go to the hospital. Will you be there?"

"Yeah, I'll get dressed and be right there. What hospital?"

"Mercy Hospital" Danny said

"I'll meet you there" Jesse said and hung up before turning on a light and rushing to get dressed

"Jesse?" the woman asked

"Cathy, I got to go. Pam is in the hospital. She was in a car accident. I have to go see her"

"Who is Pam? Another girlfriend? Because if she is, then we are over, do you hear me?"

"No, she's not another girlfriend. She is my older sister" Jesse said "Look, I got to go. If you want to go home, call a cab, I'll pay you back for the cab fare. If you want to stay here, stay. I'll try to be back soon"

With that, he raced out of the apartment, down to the parking garage, got his motorcycle, and sped off towards the hospital

* * *

(Joey's apartment)

Joey woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, and grabbed his phone "Hello?"

"Joey? It's Danny"

"Hey Danny" Joey said "What's up?"

"Pam's at the hospital. Can you come down? From the way the nurse was talking, I think I'll need a friend"

"Hospital? What happened?" Joey asked, already pulling pants on over his Pajamas.

"She was in a car crash. Please? Come down? It's Mercy Hospital"

"I'll be right there" Joey said, and hung up

* * *

(Thirty Minutes later)

Danny sped through into the parking lot, and quickly parked the car. He opened the back door, and D.J. jumped out of the car, as did Stephanie. He pulled the sleeping Michelle out of the car, and told D.J. and Stephanie to hold hands before grabbing D.J.'s hand and walking into the hospital.

"Daddy, why are we here?" Stephanie asked

"I'll explain later, Steph." Danny said as they raced through the ER doors. Danny pulled the girls to the Receptionist's Desk

"Hello" the nurse said

"Hello, I'm Danny Tanner. I got a call saying my wife, Pamela, was here"

"Mom is here?" D.J. asked "Why is she here Dad? Why didn't she come home?"

"I'll explain later D.J." Danny said "What room is she in?"

"I'm sorry sir, there are no children under 13 allowed past the waiting room. If you want, I'll watch them while you go see your wife"

Just then, the Emergency ROom doors flew open, and Danny's best friend, Joey Gladstone came in "Danny! How is Pam?"

"I haven't seen her yet. The girls are too young to go back there"

"Go. I'll watch them" Joey said

Danny nodded, and handed Michelle over to Joey. He followed the nurse into a room. Pam had tubes and wires all over her, and an oxygen mask over her face

"Pam? Oh God!" Danny said, and rushed to Pam's side

Pam's eyes were closed. The heart monitor she was attached to was going BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

Danny wasn't sure how long he sat there before Jesse raced into the room "Danny? How is she?"

"Not too good. The doctors are saying she was badly hurt"

At about Three in the morning, Danny and Jesse fell asleep. Ten minutes later, Jesse was shaking Danny awake.

"Danny, Danny, wake up!" Jesse said

"What?" Danny asked, but the heart monitor gave him his answer:

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE And the line on the screen went flat. Pam quickly lost all of her color, and her skin turned a yellow that made Danny's stomach knot up.

"No, no, Pam, come back. Pam!" Danny started shaking his wife "Pam, wake up!"

"Danny! Danny, get a grip" Jesse said, tears filling his eyes "Danny, she's gone". A nurse, who had walked in right after Pam died began unhooking Pam from the IVs and heart moniter.

"Gone?" Danny asked "No, no, she can't be gone"

"She is" Jesse said, tears pouring down his eyes.

Danny cried for a while longer, and then stood up "I have to tell the girls" Jesse nodded "Alright, I'll be out in a minute"

Danny nodded, and left

* * *

Jesse went to the first payphone he could find, and called his apartment

"Hello?"

"Cathy? It's Jess"

"Jess, how is your sister?"

"Not good" Jesse said "She...she just died"

"Oh Jess! I am sorry"

"Yeah" Jesse said "Look, I will want to be alone when I get home, so maybe you should make your way out to your car and go home"

"Alright" Cathy said "Call me when you're ready to talk. I'll be waiting"

"Yeah, thanks" Jesse said

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Waiting Room)

Joey was the first to spot Danny as he came into the Waiting Room. DJ soon saw her dad, and shook Stephanie, who had fallen asleep against her. Joey and DJ could tell that Danny's news wouldn't be good.

"How is Pam?" Joey asked

"Where is mom?" DJ asked "I want to see her"

Danny took a deep, shaking breath "Girls, there is something I need to tell you"


End file.
